


Collision

by Ahsoka1248 (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Gunshot Wounds, Healing, Injury, Lap Sex, Police, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/Ahsoka1248
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha Scott is a waitress who moonlights as an exotic dancer/stripper at an exclusive lesbian club. Natalie Perez is a detective in the LAPD. When they meet, a new relationship forms. Original femslash work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collision

Sam twirled, running her hands erotically down her legs. Her real name was Samantha Ann Scott, but everyone called her Sam, or sometimes Sammy. She had shoulder length brown hair, pale skin and piercing emerald eyes. She had a job at a small diner in LA, where she lived, but she also moonlighted as an exotic dancer and stripper at an exclusive lesbian club, where she was currently working. Applause filled the room as she spun, flashing her patrons a view of her ass and pussy as she did. She dropped off the stage, landing on the lap of a woman in a suit. She gave the woman a lap dance, feeling the woman growing wet as she moved. She rose, and tensed her white legs. As she prepared for another spin, the door of the club came flying open, blown off the hinges by a grenade. A woman in a police armored vest entered, raising her pistol. Two more officers, both of them men, entered behind her. The men were carrying pump action shotguns.  
"LAPD! Everyone on the ground! Stay calm, we're only after one person!"

Maddie, Sam's boss, snatched a pistol from under her office desk, and opened fire on the officers as Sam, the other dancers, and the patrons all dropped to the ground. One of the male officers went down, a bullet imbedded in his vest. The female officer returned fire, her shots striking Maddie. As Maddie fell, the blond squeezed off one last shot that went errant and tore through Sam's thigh. The brunette dancer cried out in pain. The female officer fired one last time, striking Maddie in the head. The female officer ran to Sam's side, holstering her pistol.

"We need an ambulance," the officer, who had bright blue eyes, tanned skin, and long black hair, called to her fellow officers, "What's your name? I'm Detective Natalie Perez, LAPD Homicide."

"Sam Scott. My full name's Samantha Ann Scott," Sam choked out through her pain, "but everyone calls me Sam, or Sammy."  
"Alright, Sam, listen to me. You're going to be okay. I'll get you out of here. Those officers over there are calling in an ambulance," Detective Perez said, her voice not unkind.

Sam's pain wracked her, and she passed out.

* * *

When Sam woke, she was laying in a hospital, a bandage wrapped around her thigh. Detective Perez knocked on the door as she stirred.  
"Sam?"  
"Detective Perez."

"You can call me Natalie," the detective said in a kind tone.

"What's up, Det....Natalie?"

"When I broke into the club with my fellow officers, it was because we had a warrant to arrest Maddie Clark. Your boss."  
"What were you trying to arrest her for?"  
"Murder. We believe she murdered her mother."  
Sam let out a low gasp.

"Maddie would never....she would never do that," Sam said, confused.

"Sam, was she your friend?"  
"Yes. I find it hard to believe she would murder her mother. She told me her mother had been killed, but she seemed genuinely distraught..."

"Sam, in the course of our investigation, we found out that Maddie had a severe case of multiple personality syndrome," Natalie said, "that would explain the evidence pointing to her as the murderer and her seeming genuinely distraught to you."

"Maybe...she had been behaving odd lately," Sam pondered.  
"Sam, I'm sorry for your loss," Natalie said, grabbing Sam's hand very gently.

"Thank you."

 


End file.
